Tweeting and Tours
by Kindle-the-Stars
Summary: Lizzie Bennet Diaries. Darcy pov of the tour around San Francisco with Gigi and Lizzie - mentions aphrodisiacs and wet-shirt-Darcy - you just know you want to read it now I've told you that.


**I asked for some tumblr prompts and these were a few of the ones I got … 'the day on the town,' Lizzie says "Your brother will kill me" and Gigi smiles and says "no he wont," Darcy's hipster glasses, Gigi's photo of Lizzie with the lobsters leading to Darcy noticing her "new friends" and asking if she's still opposed to the agoraphobic variety, and most particularly Darcy's thoughts post SF tour, including the Lizzie tweet.**

**Some of these are only referenced or are changed a little, but I did draw on them for inspiration – so thanks guys!**

* * *

The Darcy siblings had a casual morning since they were not meeting Lizzie until eleven o'clock. William had got up early to go for a bike ride, too nervous to stay in bed. By the time he returned, hot, sweaty and eager for a shower, Gigi was already up; breakfast things had been left out on the counter and he could hear Alphabeat playing from her room. He decided not to disturb her while she was getting ready and headed straight to his own room.

Several minutes later, when he was standing in front of his sink to shave with a towel slung around his waist, he heard a knock at his bedroom door. "In here," he called, pushing open the bathroom door with his foot and returning to the sink.

Gigi appeared in the doorway and grinned when she saw the foam covering the bottom half of his face – his father had taught him to shave with a razor instead of an electric blade and it was habit now. "Nice beard," she commented, and then looked at him thoughtfully. "Don't put your contacts in today."

"Why not?" he said into the mirror, looking at his sisters reflection instead of turning to face her.

"I think Lizzie would quite like your glasses," she said. "Show her a new side of you."

He pondered it briefly, and then nodded. "Alright," he said, resuming shaving.

"And make sure you're nice."

William gave her reflection a severe look.

"You know what I mean," she said. "You saw her last video, she's convinced you're going to kill her."

"I still don't understand why she said that," he muttered; he had felt they had been getting along quite well while she had been at Pemberley.

"Because she let me into her video to talk about George and you would rather people didn't know about what happened," she said rationally.

"And that's meant to inspire homicide?" he said, the sarcasm in his voice obvious only to those who knew him well.

"William." Her voice was stern, but also questioning. They hadn't really talked about Lizzie's last video, and he could tell that she was curious as to whether or not she had his approval.

He sighed and put down the razor, turning to face her properly. "I understand that you wanted to tell Lizzie about what happened, she … inspires confidence," he said. "I am certainly not annoyed with her for that." He shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I just wasn't sure if telling her on camera was the best way. That will be on the internet forever – if people Google your name they would probably be able to find it easily."

Gigi nodded slightly, acknowledging his points. "I think she was worried you would be angry."

"I'm not, at either of you."

She smiled and then one in her pocket beeped; he heard his phone buzz from his bedside table at almost the same time. She pulled out her phone to read the message, and instantly smiled.

She tossed him her phone and he examined the screen, a smile of his own blooming across his face. Lizzie had tweeted them both, which was why his phone had gone off too: **_TheLizzieBennet - Today I get to see the city with ggdarcy and wmdarcy. #excited._**

A tweet from Lizzie, to him. That was definitely worth a smile.

"I'm going to go finish getting ready," Gigi said. "And remember, no contacts."

"No contacts," he confirmed, turning back to the mirror to finish shaving.

* * *

Gigi had tweeted her back about walking shoes and Lizzie replied just as they were heading out of the door. Once again, both their phones went off at the same time. Looking at the tweet Gigi realised that her brother wasn't tagged in it, yet his phone had buzzed anyway.

"You have her on twitter alert, don't you?" she asked slyly.

"Of course," he said unashamedly, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

* * *

Lizzie arrives at the small café where they are meeting to find him sitting alone outside. "Hi," she said, smiling at him.

"Hello," he replied, automatically getting to his feet and gesturing for her to take a seat –old manners, taught to him by his mother.

"Let me guess, your sister has suddenly recollected an engagement, meaning she has left us alone for the day?" Her expression was playful with a hint of exasperation – but not disappointment. Maybe she wasn't as adverse to the idea of potentially spending time alone with him as he had once thought.

"Actually she is just in the bathroom," he clarified.

"Oh right," she said, and then tilted her head slightly to look at him. "I hadn't realised you wore glasses."

"I wear contacts most days."

"It's a good look," she said, though her mouth was quirked in amusement.

"Thank you."

* * *

Once Gigi joined them she instantly snapped a picture when neither of them were looking. "Are you going to do that all day?" Lizzie asked as Gigi furiously typed into her phone.

"Of course," she said, and then pressed enter with an extra flourish. "Aaaannnd, it's already on twitter."

"You do realise that my followers are going to be tweeting you all day now right?" Lizzie said.

"It's okay, I've turned off alerts." Gigi put her phone away and grinned. "So where are we starting?" she asked, looking to him for guidance.

"I thought perhaps Fisherman's Wharf, it's a staple attraction for any tourist. If we are there early enough the boats will be unloading this mornings catch," he said, glancing at Lizzie and hoping the plan met with her approval.

Gigi looked delighted. "Hmm, they have all of these little stalls and some of them cook right there for you, it's delicious."

"Sounds great," she said, her face bright with anticipation.

* * *

Lizzie was smiling constantly as the three of them strolled around the stalls of Fisherman's Wharf, curiously examining every stand with interest. She seemed genuinely pleased to be out with them, which made William happy and cautiously optimistic about the state of their friendship – she no longer seemed to hate him, which definitely counted as progress.

Several of the stalls were offering free samples of cooked food and so he and Lizzie lingered while Gigi was a few steps away, examining some raw fish with disgusted interest. Lizzie had a deep love and appreciation of food and he couldn't help but notice the alluring way she savoured the morsels of crab, shrimp and mussels.

Noticing that she had yet to try one of the oysters, he proffered one. "Lizzie?"

"No thanks," she said with a smile, and then raised her shoulders uncomfortably. "They just look too … weird."

"You've never tried one?" he asked in surprise.

She shook her head, and he found himself wanting to tease her.

"And what happened to your courage rising with every attempt to intimidate you?" he queried, referencing something she had said at _Collins and Collins._

Lizzie pursed her lips, her eyes sparkling at the challenge. "Touché, _Mr _Darcy," she said, playfully emphasising the Mr and stepping closer to take the oyster he offered.

He waited patiently while she examined the delicacy with a look of undeniable apprehension, and then raised her gaze to his. "Ready?"

They eat them together straight from the shells and he watches her out of the corner of his eye to see her reaction. The oysters were exquisite – he loved the freshness, the slight saltiness and the tang of the citrus they had been drizzled with. At first Lizzie looks disgusted by the texture, then her expression transforms into one of surprised thoughtfulness at the flavour.

"What do you think?" he asked, taking the empty shell from her hand to pass back to the vendor.

"Not bad," she said, a hint of a smile on her lips. He smirked – he could tell she had loved them and now didn't want to admit she had been wrong in initially refusing to try them.

"Special price for you and your boyfriend since you're such a pretty lady," the vendor said with a thick accent. "They have aphrodisiac properties, you know," he added, dropping them a wink.

William felt a flush creeping up his face at the implication, but Lizzie didn't miss a beat. "I think we'll pass, thank you for the samples though," she said politely, and then grabbed his arm to lead him to the next stall. "Look, lobsters!"

He bent to examine them, pushing his glasses back up from where they had slipped a little down his nose. "Poor things, all stacked on top of each other like that," he observed with a hint of sarcasm. "What if they were agoraphobic?"

Lizzie gave a startled, yet genuine laugh and joined him in bending down to look at them closer. "I think they're cute, I like their little beady eyes."

"Making friends, Lizzie?" Gigi asked, appearing with a grin.

"Apparently," she replied as they both straightened up.

"Here, I'll get a picture of you," Gigi said excitedly, rummaging around in her purse for her phone.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, but agreed good-naturedly. "Are you seriously going to document the _whole_ day?"

"Yes," she said, raising the phone – Gigi scowled sharply at him when he stepped out of the picture but Lizzie didn't seem to mind, gesturing smilingly towards the lobsters as she snapped the picture, which was uploaded to twitter within moments of it being taken.

* * *

Throughout the day they explore Alcatraz, Fort Mason and see the Golden Gate Bridge, with Gigi consistently taking photos that he doggedly avoided. Gigi would frown at him whenever he purposefully stepped away from the frame, but knowing that she was posting these to twitter made him too shy to want to expose himself.

He knew that Lizzie's fans would see all of the pictures and would jump on any photos with the two of them together as quickly as they could. He had already seen several photoshops of them from her video stills and there was even a gif of him with the words 'inner panic attack' floating around. Not to mention the result that Gigi was most amused by, the fact that he had become a minor internet meme for social awkwardness.

Frankly, Lizzie's fans scared him and he wasn't about to provide any more fodder for their ships-cannons, especially when the state of their relationship was still so uncertain.

* * *

Gigi eventually managed to get him in a picture while they were standing at a fountain – he was recounting a story from his college days at Gigi's insistence. He had been back home for the summer one year and he and Bing had been more than a little tipsy after consuming copious amounts of pimms. They had been walking around the fountain balanced on the wall and then George had pushed them both in. He had to walk halfway across the city in soaking wet jeans and a white shirt that had turned almost completely transparent.

Both he and Lizzie had been startled by the click of the camera, only to turn around to see Gigi wearing a maniacal grin as she tweeted the picture.

"I love candid shots," she said, positively beaming at them.

* * *

She managed to take one last picture with him in it while they were outside one of the galleries by taking them both by surprise.

"Smile guys," she had said suddenly, the camera already poised and ready to shoot. Lizzie had raised her hand in a half wave, whereas he had simply quirked an eyebrow at the camera.

"I think that's the best one yet," Gigi said happily. "My phone is like grand central station, I can't believe how many comments I am getting." She grinned slyly at Lizzie. "Your fans are loving these."

"I think internet fame is beginning to go to your sisters head," Lizzie muttered, just for him to hear as they headed into the gallery and he cracked a smile.

Once they were inside Gigi kept conveniently wandering off at all of his favourite exhibits, leaving him to discuss the paintings with Lizzie. He wondered several times if he was boring her by practically lecturing about the old Dutch masters displayed and was relieved when he made her laugh with one of his observations. He realised that today they had enjoyed several of their longest conversations to date, with the only arguing being debating their different opinions on various sights and him picking up their lunch tab – that one had been easy enough to win when Gigi had pulled in his corner, announcing that Lizzie was their guest and today was their treat to her. Confronted with the two stubborn and smiling (sort of, for him) Darcy siblings, Lizzie had backed down with a sigh.

* * *

They drew their day to a close as they left the gallery and offered to walk her home. Lizzie declined at first since they hadn't bought a car, so it would he a longer walk home for them, but they insisted, stating that they would just take the tram back.

The walk back to the house she was sitting for was interesting, the pavement only wide enough for two to comfortably walk abreast. They kept subconsciously swapping who walked side by side with Lizzie as the conversation shifted, but for the most part it was him and Lizzie walking ahead while Gigi fiddled with her phone.

Too soon for his liking, they reached Lizzie's front door. "Did you guys want to come in for tea?" she offered with a smile.

William would have been happy to accept, but Gigi shook her head. "No, we should head back. Hope you have had a good day," she said, pulling Lizzie into an easy, comfortable hug – he was suddenly in the strange position of actually being jealous of his sister.

"Most definitely," she said, enthusiastically hugging her back.

Gigi stepped aside to allow him to say goodbye and he found himself at a loss for what to do.

"I had a great time," she said almost shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad," he replied, still ruminating on the best way to say goodbye.

He wanted to kiss her on the cheek (casual, familial, affectionate – he had greeted the wives of his business partners with a kiss on the cheek) but didn't want to see her flinch if she didn't like it, meanwhile a handshake seemed far too formal.

Lizzie herself took the initiative, reaching out one hand to touch him lightly on the wrist. "I'll see you on Monday," she said smilingly – and was her hand lingering?

"See you on Monday," he repeated, nodding at her.

She let herself in to the house and smiled over her shoulder as she closed the door.

Pleased with the way the day had gone, William allowed himself a small smile as he and Gigi set off down the path in the direction of the nearest tram. "Why did you say no to tea?" he asked after several minutes of silence, Gigi too busy monitoring the numerous tweets she was receiving.

"Baby steps, William," she said with a knowing smile. "Things have gone well today. Better to leave early and give her something to think about than potentially overstay our welcome."

He nodded, accepting her logic.

His phone buzzed in jacket pocket. Pulling it out, he saw that Lizzie had tweeted once more. _**TheLizzieBennet - Back home after a great day. San Francisco is so beautiful.**_

William smiled, glad that she had enjoyed herself – the fact that she was willing to post online to her many thousands of followers that she had shared in an enjoyable day with him must surely count as progress. He showed the tweet to Gigi as they walked, who grinned as she read it.

"I think today counts as a success, don't you?"

"Indeed." He draped an arm affectionately around her shoulders, easy due to their height difference, and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Thank you for your help today."

"My pleasure," Gigi beamed, and then sighed. "She really is amazing, isn't she?"

"She really is," he said, a touch of wistfulness entering his voice.

It was barely ten minutes later, when he and Gigi were on the tram headed home, when his phone buzzed again. Fishing it out of his jacket one handed, with the other hand firmly grasping the edge of one of the seats for balance, he saw it was another twitter alert – his heart leapt – Lizzie had tweeted him directly.

_**TheLizzieBennet - wmdarcy Thank you and Gigi for an awesome day.**_

An embarrassingly large smile spread across his face as he read the tweet over and over.

"What are you grinning at?" Gigi asked, looking mildly alarmed at his expression.

He passed her his phone once more, and her face instantly lit up. "Oh yeah, _definitely_ a success. I need to text Fitz!"

While she was occupied typing out a no doubt exuberant and self congratulatory message to Fitz, William responded to Lizzie's tweet. _**TheLizzieBennet ****Our pleasur****e**_, he said simply, his smile lingering the whole way home.

* * *

It wasn't until much later that he finally looked at the pictures Gigi had posted of their outing. He was sitting in bed with his laptop catching up on the multitude of emails that had accumulated during the day (he had turned email notifications off on his phone, not wanting anything to distract him from Lizzie's company).

Checking twitter briefly before bed he sifted through the pictures Gigi had posted. There were several from through out the day, all of them of Lizzie – he had watched the videos of the two of them together numerous times, but seeing stationary pictures was different some how, a glimpse into a more private moment, not a video posted for the world to see.

His favourites are them at the start of the day (Lizzie is looking at him, his mind whispers, and she didn't look irritated or annoyed) and the one of them being candid. They remind him of the kind of photos his mother used to like taking, when people didn't realise they were being photographed.

He looks at her tweet one last time, and then closes his laptop. He spends a long time simply staring up at his ceiling, his arms folded behind his head, thinking over the events of the day.

For the first time since Autumn, he went to sleep feeling hopeful.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, and leave a review!**

**Also, instead of my customary questions to prompt reviewers, hows about you guys give me more prompts – can be words, quotes (not just from LBD or P&P, can be from anything), examples of conversation you want to read or sentences.**

**Anything that strikes a cord with me will probably be written, even if it's only in drabble form.**


End file.
